A Terran Private's Story
by SEF-KH457
Summary: Story of a Terran private serving under different leaders of the Starcraft universe.


**Uprising**

Prologue

I always thought everything would be at peace after the Great War………with the Zerg Overmind gone, I thought it would all be over……...............…we all did…….

After the Overmind was destroyed, the zerg ran wild and leaderless across the protoss home world Auir, slaughtering everything in their path. The Conclave, leaders of the Protoss and along with most of Auir's populace was annihilated. A few number of the protoss including heroes such as Fenix, Aldaris, and Zeratul with their terran ally, Jim Raynor, survived and stayed to protect the remaining survivors of the protoss homeworld.

I was one of Raynor's privates, serving under him since beginning of the Great War. Now were fighting side by side with the protoss against an endless supply of zerg, I always asked myself……even if with the protoss, can we win? Can we protect these people, with such a few number of soldiers? It reminded me of a group of people I read about, Back then in the Academy archives back when i was in Andasar City. Three hundred warriors against a seemingly unlimited number of foreign invaders, fighting for their homes, family,loved ones.

I thought of this whenever I killed a zerg in front of me, could we do the same as they did?

"MY LIFE FOR AUIR!!!" a zealot under Zeratul's command shouted to protect his people.

I watched this brave zealot fight for his people, killing many zerglings. Until a hydralisk stabbed the poor bastard killing him and his blood spurting out from his chest staining my armor. I stood there like a pussy, i should've helped him. I should've acted sooner, maybe i could've saved his life. The hydralisk then burrowed to the ground, i didnt even see it coming. It came behind me to end my life, i stood there frozen, petrified.

Zeratul watching from a distance speeds and comes to my rescue and slices the zerg in two, the zerg's blood stains his skin along with his blade.

"PAY ATTENTION WARRIOR! CAN'T WATCH YOUR BACK ALL THE TIME" Zeratul said.

Hearing this I regained my senses in the battlefield and killed my own share of zerg. I killed many, but in war there are always casualties.

With our forces slowly deteriorating, fading, and the zerg about to overrun our defenses, I don't know how much longer we can hold on. If we'll be able to get out of this alive.

I wish I could see her again……I would like to see her again…….

End Prologue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andasar City, Antiga system: Few Hours before The Massacre of Andasar City

"**TOTO!!!! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!! IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!!**" my mother shouted.

"**TOTO!!!! COME ON!!!** I have to get to school, were always late cause of you…." my little sister added as she slowly lowered her voice.

"_Yeah right, by the time I'm done changing, you're still eating your cereal……fatass…"_ I said, in my mind._  
_

"I'm up for fuck's sake! Chill! You won't be late, the only reason we're always late cause of your fatass dragging the car all the way down to the ground."

"**I'M NOT FAT!!!! MOM HES MAKING FUN OF ME AGAIN!!!"**

"Come on guys time to go." mother said, as she opened the door for us.

"**I hate you!!"**

"**Yeah……..fuck you too!!!" **I responded

"Stop fighting with your little sister….you guys are siblings you should love each other"

Twenty minutes have passed and we were in the car close to reaching my sister's school. I, still arguing with the family's very own zergling, made me want to put a gun into my brain to end the suffering of the screeching noise of this zerg spawn sister of mine. Reaching the school and with her saying goodbye to mom and giving me the usual dirty look before walking away to be welcomed by society's well trained teachers.

"**GOD BLESS YOU SWEETHEART!!!" **mom shouted as my sister walking towards the entrance.

"_For Christ's sakes even Jesus would be annoyed of this…." _I thought._  
_

As we left, my mother asked me her usual pile of garbage in the form of questions as we closely reached the academy block by block.

"Did you finish your homework? Do you have a test today? Are you missing any assignments? What score did you get in your ACT?"

"Mom…….stop." I responded with a small grunt. _"Her mouth just doesn't shut up……God!!! Of course I finished my homework……and no I don't have a test today……and yes I have a few missing assignments but turned them in already, and my ACT score is a 23….SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP…" _I thought to myself but wanting to say it out loud.

Few more minutes have passed and we finally reached the academy. My mom driving to the back parking lot of the academy just like every normal parent dropping off their bastard child.

"Yes!!! Finally reached school…." I whispered as I opened the car door and swiftly exited the vehicle.

"**GOD BLESS YOU!!" **she shouted**.  
**

I kept walking embarrassed and concerned if any of the other students at the drop off point heard what she said. As I kept getting further from the car making my way to the door, AI-AI (_pronounced_ _Aye-Aye_, Audio Interactive Artificial Intelligence) greeted me.

"Welcome to Andasar Academy, student 47504. Please report to your first period class immediately before 8:10 a.m. Failure to be in class before 8:10 a.m. will be a consequence of an automatic detention from your nearest attendance office" AI-AI said.

"Yeah.....umm first period class it is......"

As i walked to my first period class, groups of students were gathering in front of a huge hologram of an Andasar News reporter telling of the rebellion against the Terran Confederacy. Stating that the rebellion is failing and many people are being killed by Confederate Terran troops led by Lieutenant Nadaner. They also added that the confederate troops were going to be a few miles from the academy, advising students, also others to not retaliate, to stay within their homes and the academy walls. I then listened to the student's reactions upon hearing this news.

**"What the hell! Where's Andasar's soldiers?"**

**"OH MY GOD! I HOPE MY MOM'S OKAY!!!"**

**"WE ALL GONNA DIEE!!!"**

**"Dude I'm getting the fuck outta of here before those troops get near this place."**

**"I'm with ya!"**

**"Well everything's got to end someday......"**

**"The news is bullshit its just a bunch of crap, there's no way they'd slaughter all those people. That's all just special effects."**

**"WE SHOULD DEFEND OURSELVES!"**

**"I CAN TAKE EM!!!"**

**"HAHA YEAH RIGHT IN YOUR DREAMS!"**

**"YOU WANNA PEACE OF ME BOY?"  
**

**"Hell....it's about time...."**

**"I could use a smoke, this is all too much to take in"**

**"Need a light?"****  
**

Out of all this commotion, I only of thought of one person........her, the first thing that came to mind was to find her. Also hoping of surviving this slaughter not too far away from the academy.

**"YO! AARON!!! You hearing this??"**A person shouted as he asked me, emerging from the crowd.

**"Nick we have to find-!!!****" **I was cut off. **  
**

**"DUDE WE CANT STAY WITHIN THE WALLS, ITS MUCH MORE DANGEROUS STAYING AT ONE PLACE, GO FIND HER. I HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE!! THEY'RE ALMOST HERE AARON! WATCH YOU'RE BACK!! REMEMBER WHAT YOU LEARNED IN BASIC TRAINING!"** He shouted slowly being devoured by the crowd of students.

Suddenly everyone's attention was to the direction of the back entrance. The ground slowly began to tremble, right then i knew it was the Confederate troops. Still, i kept still and played along like a fool as everyone else around me.

An enormous amount of gunfire was heard from outside, following screams of students. Students of all kinds, Andasar's very own load of future potential soldiers, made up straight A students, jocks, cheerleaders, sluts, players, nerds, etc. I saw their blood stain the windows. Everyone was confused and were in shock of what they saw.

Then an enormous explosion blows the back entrance doors open, killing many students and injuring a few, including me. The Confederacy have reached the academy. It was funny how a few minutes on hologram felt like a few seconds here. Students panicked, ran around like a bunch of pigs, blood was everywhere, I was on the ground suffering from slightly blurred eyesight and the sound blurted out from my ears from the brightness and the loud bang of the explosion.

I rose slowly trying to regain control over my senses. I was in a state of shock, as I looked around the vast hall, time slowed down.

The walls covered with blood, limbs scattered everywhere, different body parts of the innocent lying on the ground and blood spreading making the academy floors look like a pool of blood. Blood stains on my clothes, also covering my face, and hands.

_"disgusting_."

Students, young men and women alike screaming, I couldn't hear them. I could tell that they were screaming by the way they looked. I saw the fear in their eyes and by the way their mouth opened in pain.

Bullets were flying around me, ricocheting on the walls, simultaneously killing the others while they desperately try to make an escape. It was only then when a bullet grazed me, on my left arm that i finally stood up and started to run. I ran as fast as I could, my ears still ringing from the explosion, the only the thing i saw was chaos.

_"Holy shit! that was close, what the hell do i do? ummmm._....." I thought as i ran through the hall._ "Grace, i need to find her. I need to find her now, but first i need a weapon._ Where the hell am i gonna get a-" i stopped running and remembered the supply firearms that was kept in the training room.

I ran to the training room located behind the main gym of the academy and surprisingly saw Kowalski equipping himself with a few number of firearms.

"Finally! you got here. You're even more crazier than your sister jeez......you want the E-9? C-7?"

"Look now is not the time for jokes Nick, I have to get Grace. Pass me that C-14 rifle and some extra ammo." I said, rushing him to give me the things i needed.

"Alright! C-14 it is! Hey be careful man, these guys mean business. And by business i mean with a shot to the face." he quickly responded as he handed me the rifle, not knowing after handing me the weapon i already left. "Man....just like his sister, but even more brainless..."

Running out of the main gym i heard a small number of footsteps.

_"Confederate marines...."_ I readied myself, with my finger on the trigger, holding on tight. Heart beating faster and faster, i was nervous. Then i pressed the trigger, the confederate marines didn't even know what hit them.

My heart beats faster than before, it was the first time I've ever killed a person. Yet guilty of committing murder it somehow felt good, I felt that I could not be killed. For that one moment I felt supreme.

I then continued to find her, as i ran through the halls, I can't help but think where the others have gone. There were so many dead bodies lying on the floor, some slowly dying of their wounds and the rest that have already moved they all been killed?Captured?In hiding? Or possibly in the same position as I am?

I ran up the stairs to the second floor, I was immediately surprised about what I found. It was none other than Lieutenant Nadaner and a small number of his privates gathering up some of the students. And one of the hostages was the one I was searching for.

_"Dammit! too late......what the fuck do i do now?"_ I paused to think, knowing there was little time left to act. My palms were getting sweaty, my heart beating faster and faster. The pressure getting through me. I took too long to think causing me to get caught off guard and found by one of the nearby patrols checking the floor.

"Lieutenant! We got us a rat here!" One of the private's said as he pushed me to my knees in front of Nadaner.

I looked at Grace as I fell on my knees, feeling like shit for failing her rescue.

"This one was carrying firearms sir! it seems he killed some of our men on the first floor." the marine added.

"Did he now....? Well that's gonna cost you boy." he said looking at me with disgust. "Shoot him"

As the marine was ready to fire his gun straight into my head, one of the hostages gives a loud cry, **"STOP NO!"**

He stops, turns around and looks to see where the cry came from. It was from one of the hostages, it was her. Funny how i was going crazy about saving her, instead she's the one who saves my neck.

Nadaner is surprised to hear of this dilemma. He orders the marine to stand down, instead has second thoughts of what to do with me and the rest of the hostages.

"On second thought, bring him in, he might prove useful.......and as for these academy pricks, bring them to the dropships." Nadaner said.

"Yes sir." The marine said as he carried out his order.

"As for you, well..." he said while looking right at me.

A marine hits me on the head with his C-14 and knocks me out cold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Well from reading this story, you can already know that i played the starcraft games. I guess i always wanted to make a story of my own that had the elements of the game Starcraft in it. Well anyway i would like opinions, advice, ideas on what i should write about next. My inspiration is my own experience in life as well as the game's addicting features. Not only that i need your opinions, i hope you enjoy this new story created by me. If you've noticed some of the famous lines by some of the units in starcraft are in the dialouge.

I do not own Starcraft. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard Entertainment and Blizzard entertainment alone, i have only made a fictional story based on the events of the games and it's historical events.


End file.
